The truth moment
by shiawase higurashi
Summary: [Song fic InuxKag Kagome's Point of view]The jewel is finally complete. What will happen to Kagome, then? [COMPLETE]
1. I will always love you

**Disclaimer: I dunnot own 'Inu Yasha', okay? I would like to, but I don't! ¬¬**

**Summary: **Finally, the jewel is complete. What will happen to Kagome then? She thinks she is useless, so she decides to go back home... forever!

Enjoy! .

**

* * *

**

**1st Chapter**

**I will always love you (Whitney Houston)**

**By shiawase higurashi**

**If I should stay**

**I would only be in your way**

**So I'll go, but I know**

**I'll think of you every step of the way**

It was night and I was walking with my backpack on my back in the direction of the Eater-bones well. But that wasn't like the other times. I had left the Shikon no Tama in Grandma Kaede's shack along with a goodbye note. That was not my place. It's never been. I belong to the future of 500 years foward from this age.

Yes... 500 years separate us... _Inu Yasha._ Tears started to come to my eyes. It was harder than I'd thought. It was to make it easier that I didn't say goodbye in person. It would hurt too much. I wouldn't stand to see Shippou's little face asking me to stay, or the requests of Sango, my so dear friend, along with Miroku, that even though being a lecherous monk it is a dear friend of mine too, and I hope that he takes the plunge as he's engaged with Sango. And… what would it be Inu Yasha's reaction?

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**You, my darling you**

My steps were slow. I wanted to absorb the more that I could of the landscape to save it as a sweet memory of a wonderful time.

**Bittersweet memories**

**That is all I'm taking with me**

**So goodbye, please don't cry**

**We both know I'm not what you, you need**

I still remember the first time I've ended here. It was on my 15th birthday, when I was pulled to the well, that connects this world with mine, by a youkai. It was on this day that I've first met Inu Yasha. I thought him adorable! Sleeping so peacefully, sealed on the Sacred Tree. I remember I've felt a irresistible will of touching his hanyou ears. And so I did it, but only that time. I don't think he would allow me to do it again.

Memories of the times I've spent with himstarted to come to my mind. I remembered the first time I've seen his human form. Although being vulnerable, he was really brave. And he showed himself to me, his sweet side.

On that night he was really bad. He had been bitten by a spider head youkai that had injected its poison in him. Without the youkai blood it would be harder to recover. It was then that he asked for my lap and praised me for the first time.

"_You… smell nice."_

"_BUT! Inu Yasha! You've always told me you hated my smell!"_

"_I was… lying."_

My heart started to beat harder when he said that.

Another time that it happened was when he sent me back to my age, so that I'd return never more.

He was all blood-stained. His belly had a hole caused in the battle he had had with his older brother, Sesshoumaru. Then, he pulled me to himself and hugged me tied:

"_I…was afraid. I was afraid of loosing you!"_

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

"_Damnit! Why do I have to remember this?"_ The tears were flowing from my eyes. I stopped. The moon litted the Eater-bones well. It was a few meters away from me. I needed to go! That was not my place! Inu Yasha didn't need me anymore! He's going to look for Kikyou, who is still wandering through this world. He just doesn't go because he's waiting me to leave, so that I won't disturb! He can't forget her, just like I can't forget him. And I never will. But I'm not the one he loves, and there's nothing I can do. He'd never given me false hopes. He's always been honest about his feeling for Kikyou. Then, why had my heart been so stubborn to fall in love with him!

**I hope life treats you kind,**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**

**And I wish to you joy and happiness**

**But above all this, I wish you love**

But, that doesn't matter. As long as he lives happy, with Kikyou, and that she loves him, it's okay by me. I love him! I always will! But I want him to be happy most of all.

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

_It's better that it end soon. _I've ended the stretch that missed to the Eater-bones well. I threw my backpack in it. Looked one last time to Grandma's Kaede shack, where those so beloved people, with who I shared moments of sadness and happiness, which I learned to love, rested, without the minimal idea of the suffering which I was going through of abandoning them. I let the tears drop. Passed my legs over the edge of the well and sat on it. It was time to jump.

**I will always love you (x3)**

**I, I will always love you**

**Darling I love you**

**I'll always, I'll always love you**

* * *

**A/N.: **Hey! This is the end of the first chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it! 

You might have found a lot of english mistakes. Please, forgive me. I'm brazilian, meaning I speak/read in portuguese, but I know something of english though. I'm writing in english to improve my skills. That's it. Next chapter on next page. o.o/

kissus,

shia


	2. One moment more

**Disclaimer: I still don't own 'Inu Yasha'! But someday, somehow... I will! >D Muahuahauhauahuah -vanishes-**

**

* * *

**

**2nd Chapter**

**One moment more (Mindy Smith)**

**By shiawase higurashi**

**Hold me even though I know you're leaving **

**And show me all the reasons you would stay **

**It's just enough to feel your breath on mine **

**To warm my soul and ease my mind**

**You've gotta hold me and show me now **

I closed my eyes, took a breath and let it out slowly. I was going to give me a push, but:

"Kagome!"

I turned my face, amazed, to the direction of the so well-known voice of the person I loved the most in the world, and that was coming running my way.

"Inu Yasha?" What was he doing here? I got out of the well and stood up in front of him.

"What were you doing, Kagome? You scared me! I woke up and you weren't in the shack!"

"I… was going home, Inu Yasha." I said, looking down.

"Why the heck couldn't you wait 'till morning? And why weren't you taking the jewel!" He said angrily.

"Because… because I won't need it anymore." - I looked deep into his eyes. – "You may keep it. After all, it was what you've always wanted, wasn't it?" A bitter smiled showed on my face.

'Kagome… what are you saying!' He seemed confused and at the same time angry. 'You know well you can't come back here without the jewel!'

'And why would I need to come back!'-That was being a torture! Why was he making me go through this!- 'The jewel is already complete and in your hands, Inu Yasha! What do you need me for!' - My eyes started to get filled with tears again. I turned my face away. Didn't want him to see me like that. Although I knew he could sense I was crying.

**Give me just one part of you to cling to**

**And keep me everywhere you are **

**It's just enough to steal my heart and run **

**Then fade out with the falling sun**

He seemed to have lost his speech. I knew it. He doesn't wanna say it but… the truth is that he knows he doesn't need me.

'What do you mean, Kagome? What would I say to Shippou, Mirok and Sango when they find out that you are missing?' – He was kinda upset.

'They'll understand that I didn't belong to this world, and that I needed to come back to my world, my family.' – I continued not to look at him. The tears were falling silently on the floor, and the wind breezed coldly on my face. It passed a few seconds we remained in silence. Then, turned to the well and said the most difficult words I've ever said: 'Good bye, Inu Yasha.'

**Oh, please don't go **

**Let me have you just one moment more**

**Oh, all I need **

**All I want is just one moment more **

**You've gotta hold me and keep me now**

I started to walk, when I felt two strong arms around me, holding me in a tight hug. 'Please, don't go!' – It was him!

'I-Inu Yasha.'

'Please, Kagome, don't go! I don't know what I would do without you.' He continued hugging me. – 'You… smell really nice.'- My heart started to beat harder. Like that time. – 'I… really like your smile, too. I feel good when I'm with you.' – I was feeling my face blush, at the same time my heart was beating out of time, harder and harder. 'You aren't any jewel detector! You've never been! And I don't need any damn jewel! I need you, Kagome! Only you.' – My eyes popped out and got filled with tears. What was that that I was hearing!

**Tell me how someday you'll be returning **

**And maybe, maybe I'll believe **

**It's just enough to see a shooting star **

**To know you're never really far **

**It's just enough to see a shooting star **

**To know you're never really gone**

I turned my face towards him. I could see his blushed cheeks, his low ears and his eyes, of a such intensive golden, shining, but not of joy. It seemed like he was…about to cry?

'Wh-What did you say?' I stared at him in the eyes.

'Kagome, I love you! I always have!' –I couldn't believe my ears.- ' The only thing I want, and the only one I need… is you Kagome.' He said without looking away.

Tears fell from my eyes. It was true. What was happening, right here, was just like the dreams I've had every single night. But this was reality!

Then, I started to see everything in slow motion.

He pulled me to him, making me go against his hard chest, and hugged me tight, like if he was afraid of me to runaway. Then, he backed up his face a little, and in a slow gesture, he leaned in my face's direction.

Our lips were inches away from each other. I could feel his warm breathe. And, finally, our lips touched. He kissed. It was so kind. He put his tongue on my mouth, and touched my teeth that were in the way, asking permission to get in. I opened it, allowing him to explore my mouth, at the same time that I started to explore his, making a tongue-battle. It was so good to feel that he loved me!

**Oh, please don't go **

**Let me have you just one moment more **

**Oh, all I need **

**All I want is just one moment more **

**Oh, please don't go **

**Let me have you just one moment more**

**Oh, all I need **

**All I want is just one moment more**

We separated for air. He hugged me, leaning his head on my shoulders, like if he was a child in look for comfort on the mother's lap.

'Please, Kagome, don't leave. I love you so much!'

I backed up, ending the hug, and lifted my head, staring at his golden eyes. They had an asking look.

'It's better we get back inside. It's chilly out here.' I finally said, with a smile appearing on my face.

His face brightened up. He hugged me quickly, lifting me from the floor and starting to turn us round and round. Then, he stopped, and kissed me passionately. After we stopped the kiss, we started making our way back to the shack. He holding me by the waist and I leaning my head against his chest with my eyes closed, letting him guide me. I wanted to feel that moment that would be in my memory. That would be one of the most important moments of life that I would never forget.

'I can't believe you were really gonna leave us all without saying a damn thing, Kagome! And I can't believe you thought I only thought of you as a jewel detector!' – There. He was back to old Inu Yasha. He had a serious grim.

'I'm sorry.' – I said simply. And I really was. If he hadn't showed up I would never see any of them anymore.

'You'd better be! Never do this again. Never. Did you hear me?' He was being really serious. Gosh! I must have freaked him out!

'Yes I did, sir.' I said joyfully.

I lifted my had 'till the height of the top of his head and touched his ears. He purred.

'And…I love you too, Inu Yasha.'

**You've gotta hold me and maybe I'll believe.. **

**So hold me even though I know you're leaving.**

* * *

**WARNING!**

Guys, I might make another ending. A different one. So... please, leave a review if you want me to e-mail you when I post it in here if I do!

**A/N.: This was my first fanfic ever! And the only thing with more than one page that I ever wrote in english my whole life! So... reviews would be really nice! **

**Even if you didn't like it, please review. Please do. But don't be too harsh, okay?**

**Thanks everybody!**

**And special thanks to:**

**XxcutiekatxX -** You were the first one who left me a review! I really appreciate that! And... yes... it's kinda sad. If you read it listening to the music it's even more! Thank you very much for reviewing.

**critic21** - Well! I can't believe I made you cry! Thank you for reading. .

From this moment - I had a sequel already. I only had to translate it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
